


Teacher's Pet

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond - Retired Storyline [9]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy's Nightmares - A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dismemberment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Sexual Content, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: Hell AU: Imp!Novel is a sophomore at Leviathan University, where young demons learn the proper techniques for torturing sinners alive and dead. When a new Professor walks into his life, Novel finds himself swept up in desire and greed like he's never known.Co-starring some self inserts and f/os of friends!
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Thompson, Freddy Krueger/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Soul Bond - Retired Storyline [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478213
Kudos: 9





	Teacher's Pet

"This class will be the death of me", Salem grumbled, rubbing at one of his acid green horns. Novel walked beside his roommate, his _Engineering Torture Devices_ book pressed to his chest. He chuckled lightly at his friend's dismay, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "You'll do fine", he offered. 

"That's easy for you to say", Salem said as they stopped at their lockers. "What's that supposed to mean?", Novel asked, opening his locker. He set the book back inside. "I mean you're bound to surpass me", Salem groaned. Novel quirked his brow. "You said that last year, and you got straight A's", the violet horned Imp reminded his friend. 

"Yeah, well, that's because Professor Satan likes me. I did tell him his hair looked good. He never forgets a compliment", Salem offered. Novel laughed and shook his head, his long mahogany braid swaying with the motion. "Its because you're smart", Novel stated, flipping his shoulder bag open. He pulled a few notebooks out, switching them with those already in the locker. 

"What's next?"

"I've got _Anatomy of Nightmares_", Novel said. "Bummer", Salem replied, dragging a small flail from his locker. Novel flinched slightly, his spade tail flicking behind him. "You got _Physics of Screaming **again**_?", he inquired. Salem nodded. "I got to pass it if I want to graduate with honors", the taller Imp said dejectedly. "That bites", Novel sympathized, grabbing Salem's shoulder to give it a squeeze. 

"It's fine", Salem told him. "Besides, with Adam graduating last year, he won't be around to distract me." Novel chuckled. Salem slammed his locker shut and waved. "See you in the dorm!", Salem called as he headed down the hall. Other demons were already gone, the time between classes being far too short to truly mingle. 

Novel waved back and turned, only for his locker to slam shut in his face abruptly. Novel yelped and hopped backwards, fear gripping his chest for a fleeting moment. A deep cackle echoed off the empty hall, making Novel snap his head to the source. 

Strolling his way was a taller Demon, the collar of his black duster turned up. Red and green sweater was worn beneath, rather tight on his chest. Tight leather adorned his legs, his every step punctuated by his heavy boots. Metal claws glistened on his right hand, twitching in a manner that made the metal scrape together. His skin was nonexistent in many places, flesh burned away to expose muscle beneath. 

His golden eyes found Novel's from beneath the brim of a mossy green fedora, a smug smirk on his lips. Novel felt his heart quicken as each footfall brought the Demon closer, his tail whipping violently behind him. "You'll be late", came the growled statement, "best hop, little bunny."

_ Oh shit, he's a teacher! _

Pink flooded Novel's cheeks beneath his freckles, his chin tucking closer to his chest. "Yes, Sir", he offered, swiftly taking off down the hall. He slid to a stop in front of the classroom, skirt flouncing around his thighs and shoulder bag smacking his rump. Putting a hand on the door, Novel hesitated.

Despite his mind telling him not to, Novel could not stop himself from looking back down the hall.

The Demon was gone. 

Novel swallowed, stepping back. Some Demons could teleport, but why walk at all of that was the case? Maybe the creature had been more of a ghost?_ A ghost that can haunt my bed_, Novel thought with a grin. He had never seen a Demon like that one. Something about the intensity in those yellow eyes made his heart turn flips. The tight pants definitely didn't help. He could swear he saw-

A shrill air raid siren rang out, tearing Novel's mind out of the gutter. The floor trembled as the tile began to break apart beneath Novel's boots. The school's failsafe for anyone trying to play hooky was a disappearing floor with a spike bed beneath. Plenty of Hell spawn had fallen to it. Novel was in no hurry to join them. Crying out, Novel hurled himself into the classroom. 

He hit the ground with a grunt as the hallway floor fell away. Laughter erupted from the other students. Novel blushed again, picking himself up and dusting off. Soft browns shifted to figure leaning on the desk in the front of the class. 

The smirk was all too familiar on the stranger's lips. 

"You didn't hop fast enough", the Demon stated, his duster and hat gone. Novel bit his lip as he tried to ignore the way the sweater outlined the burnt and tortured muscles beneath. Clawed digits rose, twitching in a beckon. Novel chewed at his lip. The last time he had seen a tardy student, they lost an arm until the end of class. 

Novel slowly stepped closer. The classroom had grown silent, eerily so. Novel knew it was a form of respect from his classmates, given to any Imp that did not run from punishment. The Professor held out his hand, burned as badly as the rest of him. Novel lifted a trembling hand and set it in the Demon's palm. 

A strange expression crossed the Demon's face as he turned Novel's hand over. Goosebumps darted up Novel's arm. His tortured lip was set under teeth again as his fingers were spread out, a claw tapping the tip of each one. "Eenie, meenie, minni, mo", the Demon sang as he did so. 

'Mo' landed on Novel's middle finger. In a flash of exquisite pain and metal claws, it was gone. Novel did not get the chance to scream as agony laced up his arm, blood pooling into the Demon's palm. Novel swallowed, tears streaming down his cheeks before he knew it.

The expression returned to the Professor, a wrinkle in his brow and an odd glint in golden eyes. Novel could not blame him for looking at him with what could have been disgust. It was rare that any Imp held the ability to cry, let alone over pain. Shame rose in Novel's chest as he wiped at his face with his free hand. 

"Take a seat", the Demon commanded. He tossed the finger onto his desk, still twitching from severed nerves. "See me after class if you want it back." Novel nodded and tucked his bloody hand to his chest, quickly marching to a desk. He sat down and pulled his sweater vest off, quickly using it to wrap his hand. The scratchy material rubbed at the raw wound mercilessly, but it would have to do.

The Professor looked over the class before he motioned to the blackboard. Novel was positive it had been blank a second ago, but now it had a chalk design of a maze. Beside it was _Anatomy of Nightmares. _Beneath that, _Freddy Krueger. _

"I'm Professor Krueger", the Demon announced as his gaze found Novel again, "and you're in for a hell of a time."


End file.
